The invention relates to devices for smoking or burning, organic substances and more particularly to a water pipe, bong or similar structure having a plurality of bowls for containing the smoking substance, each bowl being brought into successive, selective registry with the primary smoke inlet passageway of the pipe, whereby several bowls may be prepared for smoking and enjoyed in serial fashion, without the nuisance of cleaning and refilling a bowl for each successive smoke, as is the case with conventional, prior art structures. The multiple bowl arrangement may be constructed as an attachment to fit on the bowl stem of any one of a number of water pipes or bongs.
The concept of a smoking pipe having a number of bowls as an integral assembly, the bowls being smoked in serial fashion, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,047 issued to C. Hurst. The pipe structure further requires a spring to assure smoke tight registry of aligned openings between any one bowl and the stem as well as a pair of packing members to further assure a good seal between these aligned openings. A pipe with a pair of oppositely directed bowls selectively, serially filled and smoked is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 612,837 issued to L. Enlenstein and 1,578,810 issued to B. L. Dall. The U.S. Pat. to W. C. Rogers, No. 1,213,021 is representative of a pipe having a single bowl fed from an integral storage magazine of tobacco. An interesting device for lighting and smoking up to 20 cigarettes in serial fashion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,400, issued to D. Berger.
In the particular art of water pipes or bongs, where more exotic organic substances are smoked for pleasure, two sizes of substance bowls are usually marketed with the bong. The first is a small, "one hit" bowl which will hold enough smoking substance to provide but one or possibly two, full inhalations of burning substance. Thereafter, the bowl is refilled with a substance for further use. The second sized bowl is substantially larger and is known as a "party bowl." This bowl is filled once and then lit and used in succession by several smokers. A principal advantage of the party bowl is that it needs to be filled but once to be used by several smokers. However, an objectional feature is that the bong must be passed quickly from one smoker to the next before the ignited substance is extinguished because of the absence of drawing a quantity of air through it. Furthermore, the water or cooling fluid in the bong becomes contaminated rather quickly as ashes and other burnt particles are drawn into the water during use of the bong.
An improved bowl arrangement for a water pipe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,646 issued to R. W. Kahler, wherein a one-piece reversible bowl assembly is provided, having a "one hit" bowl on one side and a "party bowl" on the other.
A significant advance in the art of water pipes or bongs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,499 issued to M. D. McFadden et al. The water pipe includes an ash and contaminant trap disposed beneath an inhalation and water chamber so that the water or other cooling fluid remains clear and uncontaminated even after a number of uses of the bong. This bong has particular significance in conjunction with the multiple bowl arrangement as disclosed herein, as a water pipe or bong is provided that includes multiple smoking substance bowls that may be used in serial fashion with the same water or cooling fluid supply which remains clear and uncontaminated even after prolonged use.